


dunk tanks & bunny prizes

by hawksonfire



Series: hawksonfire's Ko-fi Fics [2]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Bucky is a sweetheart, Carnival Games, Clint Barton IS A DAD, Hawkeye!Clint, Kidfic, Lost Child, M/M, modern!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-30 12:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky helps a lost little girl find her daddy and gets a new friend out of it.





	dunk tanks & bunny prizes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [supersockie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supersockie/gifts).

> A thank you fic for the lovely supersockie for donating to my [ ko-fi](ko-fi.com/sydneygroenendyk0183)! I hope you like it!

Bucky doesn’t feel the first tug on his sleeve. You can’t really blame him, he’s kind of distracted watching Becca try and hit the dunk tank target. “C’mon Becs, you can do better than that!” He shouts, snickering at the glare Steve sends him. 

“Shut _ up_, Barnes!” Steve hollers - and then he shrieks loudly as Becca manages to hit the target and sends him into a watery grave. Well, a watery tank, anyway. 

“Scuse me, mister,” A small voice says from Bucky’s knee. 

He looks down to see the most adorable kid staring up at him with big watery eyes and a wobbly lip. “Hey, sweetheart, what’s the matter?” He drops into a crouch and opens his arms, letting the kid hurtle herself into them. 

“I can’t find my daddy,” she cries, sobbing into Bucky’s shirt. He rubs her back gently, swaying back and forth. 

“Okay, can you tell me what he looks like?” Bucky waves a hand to get Becca’s attention, gesturing at the little girl sobbing in his arms. She raises an eyebrow, asking if he needs help and he shakes his head, already moving off to a quieter corner of the fair. 

“He’s got blond hair and blue eyes and he’s the tallest daddy ever and he likes purple and he has Lucky with him!” The kid babbles, hiccuping into Bucky’s shoulder.

“Is Lucky a dog?” Bucky walks through the fair, heading towards the security tent on the other side of the park.

“Lucky’s the _ best _ dog! He only has one eye because Daddy saved him from the mob bros, and he’s the fluffiest dog ever and he likes pizza and he sleeps in my bed at night ‘cos I get nightmares from that one time I was kidnapped but Lucky protects me now so that doesn’t happen anymore!” She keeps babbling on about Lucky, but Bucky’s mind is stuck on the whole ‘that one time I got kidnapped’ thing. 

What kind of kid gets kidnapped? He’s gotta get this kid back to her dad ASAP, the poor guy’s gotta be freaking out. “Alright, sweetheart, do you know your daddy’s name?”

“Yep, but I’m not supposed to tell strangers because then they try and take me, and Daddy says that he’ll always be able to find me no matter what.” Bucky holds in a sigh. Well, at least she’s stopped crying. 

“Well can you tell me your name?” Probably should stop calling her ‘the kid’.

“I’m Lila Anne,” she says proudly, leaning back and holding out her hand to him. “Pleased to meet you.”

Bucky snorts. “Nice to meet you too, Lila Anne. I’m James, but my friends call me Bucky.”

Her eyes widen. “Can I be your friend? Bucky is the coolest name _ ever _!” She clasps her hands together and gives him the best pair of puppy eyes he’s ever seen, and he grew up with Steve Rogers.

“Sure, kid,” Bucky says, smirking, “We can be friends.”

Suddenly, Lila Anne shrieks and starts wriggling in his arms. “Daddy!” She shouts, and Bucky sees a blond head whip around and start moving towards them. He moves off to the side so he’s out of the way of traffic and sets her down on the ground, grabbing her by the back of the shirt when she tries to run off. 

“We gotta stay here and wait for him, okay?” He says, letting go of her shirt cautiously. She scrunches up her face at him but waits by his side obediently, bouncing on her feet.

The blond man rounds the corner and Lila Anne shrieks again, making Bucky’s ears ring. “Daddy! You found me!”

“I’ll always find you, darlin’,” Her dad says, pulling her into his arms and eyeing Bucky suspiciously. Something twinges in Bucky’s memory, some itch of familiarity, but he brushes it off. He’d definitely remember this face.

“I was takin’ her to the security tent,” Bucky offers, “She asked me to help and I wasn’t gonna say no.”

“It’s okay, daddy,” Lila Anne says, patting her dad’s cheek. “Bucky’s really nice! He carried me and made me feel better when I couldn’t find you and let me talk about Lucky and didn’t let me run off when I saw you, said we had to wait for you to come to us because otherwise I might get lost again.” She leans in close, puts her mouth right up to her dad’s ear, and in that loud whisper that kids have, says, “Don’t worry, I didn’t tell him you were a superhero!”

Her dad winces, and Bucky has to hold in a laugh. “Lila, inside voice, darlin’.”

“Sorry daddy,” she pouts. “Can I go play with Auntie Nat now?”

“Give daddy a second, baby girl, I gotta thank this nice man for rescuing you.” Lila Anne pouts but stays silent, and her dad takes a step forward, shifting her to his hip and holding out his free hand. “Thanks for bringing her home,” he says, “I’m Clint.”

Bucky blinks as he processes this. No wonder the guy looks so familiar, he’s fuckin’ Hawkeye. A goddamn Avenger. Bucky just saved a goddamn Avenger’s kid. “James,” he says, shaking Clint’s hand.

“But his friends call him Bucky!” Lila Anne puts in, and Clint snorts, looking back at Bucky with a grin on his face. 

“Do they now?”

“Yep!” Lila Anne gasps, then twists around in her dad’s arms. “Mr. Bucky, can you and my dad be friends? Then he can call you Bucky too!”

Bucky chuckles, the corner of his mouth lifting into a grin. “Sure, kid,” he says dryly, “Me ‘n’ your dad can be friends, if he wants.” _ Maybe even more_, his traitorous brain suggests. So, sue him. Bucky’s got a crush on the hot blond Avenger with shoulders to die for. He’s a red-blooded bisexual man, of course he does. 

Clint winks at him, grinning. “You know I can’t say no to you, darlin’. If you want us to be friends, we’ll be friends.”

“Yay!” Lila Anne shrieks, and then she proceeds to babble nonstop about the cool bunny she saw in one of the games a little ways back and can Bucky please win it for her and if he can’t, then can her dad because her dad is the best shot in the world and he never misses, not ever! 

Bucky laughs at her, and then he laughs at Clint for flexing playfully at him. “You gonna win your kid a bunny or what, Hawkeye?” He drawls, winking when Lila Anne gapes at him.

“How did you know?” She shouts, staring at him.

“Magic, sweetheart,” He says, laughing.

She claps her hands together excitedly. “You and Daddy can be superheroes together!” She squeals.

“Whaddaya say, Buck?” Clint asks, bumping Bucky’s hip. “You wanna hero it up with me?”

“With you?” Bucky grins, licking his lips. “Sure, doll. Let’s hero it up.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](candycanedarcy.tumblr.com)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](https://twitter.com/candycanedarcy)
> 
> check out my [ ko-fi](ko-fi.com/sydneygroenendyk0183)


End file.
